Distracted Metal
by maringarcias
Summary: Based on fanart. Metal looks at the backside of Iwabee walking by while Kaminarimon's son, Denki, presumably his brave partner, looks on disapprovingly. Iwabee is finally "jealous" of Denki's and Metal's Thunder Youth, too!


_I am Iwabee Yuino, the only one who raised by my parents. In my Academy era, I failed the genin exams twice that could make me forgotten by my former classmates. But now, I am the oldest genin in this era and the only member of Team 5 under Udon-sensei to have a... "rough type"._ \- Iwabee Yuino

* * *

*running fast*

**Iwabee**: Hey, wait for me! *Renga running faster* Dang it! He's getting away from me.

On the day of the runaway mission, a frustrated Iwabee ran slowly, then he fell and later failed to investigate Renga's stolen headwrap and got caught on his hair.

**Renga**: Sorry, _baka_ (stupid) Iwabee, you can't catch me!

**Iwabee**: _Aho_! (fool) You improper running habits, dang it!

* * *

Meanwhile, in Denki's residence

*Udon-sensei visiting the office*

**Kaminarimon**: Oh, hello there! How are you?

**Udon**: Just so-so. Hm, yeah, may I ask?

**Kaminarimon**: OK, please sit down.

**Udon**: So, do I mean we have the D-Rank mission to help defeat the rude bandits?

**Kaminarimon**: The rude bandits? So, what happens if there are bandits who threaten the Hidden Leaf village?

**Udon**: Seriously?! The bandits have a rough plan to threaten my students and damage this headquarters. So, that's _unfair_! Ugh, I can't take it anymore.

*dropping the paper*

**Kaminarimon**: Un- unfair?

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lightning Burger

**Denki**: *after eating burger together with Metal* Whoa! This tastes good!

**Enko**: Oh, nope, you guys! Iwabee'll be jealous when we go to this restaurant.

**Denki**: B-but...

*Iwabee, when he fell into the old box*

**Iwabee**: Oh no, I have trouble- *cough* Curse you, Renga! _Ugh_! Not good! *walking around* Forget about Renga's bad habits! Yeah, I'm just hanging around when I've fallen into an old box. *sigh* Dang it, Metal! I- *looking at his watch* _Oh no_, I'm gonna be late!

in Lightning Burger

**Metal**: So how'd we avoid Iwabee's jealousy?

**Denki**: We're in danger, Onikuma!

*Iwabee arriving, Metal and Denki caught*

**Enko**: It's Iwabee!

* * *

2 days earlier

**Lee**: Listen, instead of being late. Are you guys ready for the mission?

**Metal**: Yes, we are ready to-

**Iwabee**: _Wait for me! I'm still wearing a headwrap!_

**Metal**: Hey, Iwabee! What are you doing?!

**Iwabee**: _Don't look at my hair!_

**Metal**: Iwabee, hurry up!

**Iwabee**: Hey, hey, hey! Don't look at- *Metal, showing Iwabee's hair* _Nooooooo_! Metal, don't!

**Denki**: Ah! Metal, are you alright!

**Metal**: I'm okay.

**Iwabee**: I say "don't look at my hair!"

**Metal**: Oh, sorry for the disturbance.

**Udon**: Hey, you guy! What in the world is Iwabee doing?

**Denki**: He's wearing a headwrap.

**Lee**: Oh, hey, Udon! Get ready for the mission?

**Udon**: Be patient, Lee! Iwabee is wearing a headwrap. So, don't bother him.

**Metal**: *sigh* That's right.

**Iwabee**: Oh...

**Metal, Denki, and Udon**: Iwabee!

**Iwabee**: My headwrap not worn because of you guys!

**Udon**: Holy heck! *forced to use his Dripping Nose*

**Denki**: Udon-sensei!

* * *

*Iwabee, after wearing a headwrap lately*

In the mission

**Denki**: Alright, Metal, Let's get the scroll ready. *opening the scroll* One, two... *stop* Just a few seconds! It's not finished yet. I mean, I open this. One, two... *Denki finally opens the scroll* Huh!

**Metal**: Denki, what's a problem!

**Denki**: Whose writing's this? *reading the rude scroll* _"Hey, Iwabee, it's me, Renga. Guess what? I'm here to steal your headwrap. Wanna fight, huh?! Fight me!"_ Renga Kokubo.

**Iwabee**: Oh no, Renga gonna steal my headwrap?!

**Udon**: What's wrong with Renga?!

**Iwabee**: Renga's gonna steal my headwrap when we _are_ in the mission.

**Denki**: Really?!

*flashback to the previous time, Iwabee tells Renga not to steal his headwrap*

**Renga**: Come on, fight me, _baka_ Iwabee!

**Iwabee**: Dang it, _aho_ Renga! You do _not_ belong in this place!

**Renga**: Shut the heck up! *pulling Iwabee's hair roughly*

**Iwabee**: Argh! My hair!

*spectators laughing*

**Renga**: Got ya, Iwabee! *rough laugh*

**Iwabee**: Renga, please, stop! *Renga pulling Iwabee's headwrap off*

*spectators shocked*

**Wasabi**: Look! This guy gets caught on his hair.

**Doshu**: Really? He originally has a straight hair, huh!

*spectator laughing*

**Iwabee**: _Nooooooo_!

*end of flashback*

**Iwabee**: _Arrrggghhhh_, Renga!

**Udon**: Are you okay!

**Iwabee**: Ugh! That's rude to me!

**Denki**: A rude Renga?!

*Renga arriving*

**Renga**: Hey, Iwabee. it's been a while. You're still wearing a headwrap 'till I'll pull it!

**Metal and Denki**: Renga Kokubo!?

**Iwabee**: How _dare_ you speak rudely to me!

**Renga**: Oh, shut up! Or I'll pull your hair!

**Iwabee**: Heck!

* * *

The next day

in Ramen Ichiraku

*slurp*

**Metal**: Gah!

**Iwabee**: I think Renga was rude, Metal.

**Metal**: Uh? Why?

**Iwabee**: Yeah, he had time to pull my hair and steal my headwrap rudely.

**Enko**: Really?! Renga pulled your hair?! Uh, I had a message from Renga to you.

**Metal**: Hey, Oni-

**Enko** Let me read.

**Iwabee**: What is this?

**Enko**:_ "Hey, Iwabee, I found the images about you with no headwrap. Now, I'm going to look at your hair, _baka._"_

**Iwabee**: R-Renga Kokubo, again!

**Enko**: Are you alright?!

**Iwabee**: We are gonna get Udon-sensei!

*running to Udon's office*

**Enko**: Hey, wait! *cut* *sigh* Finally.

* * *

in the Hidden Leaf village

**Iwabee**: Ugh! Rude Renga, again!

**Metal**: *shocked by Denki wearing the alternate costume*

**Iwabee**: What's up?

*Metal looking at Denki, then whistling*

**Metal**: Hey, Denki!

**Denki**: Oh, Metal, you're looking handsome!

**Iwabee**: Metal.

*Iwabee angrily chokes Metal in an arm lock for looking at Denki's alternate costume*

**Iwabee**: I'm jealous of Denki's own costume, Metal!

**Metal**: *nervous* Oh, sorry, Iwabee!

**Shino**: Hey, guys, what are you doing?!

**Iwabee**: Metal is looking at Denki, instead of walking with me!

**Shino**: No, no, no!

*releasing Metal and Iwabee*

**Shino**: Remember, stop fighting against each other. Do you guys really want to be suspectors like this?

**Iwabee**: Shut up, you- *cut*

**Renga**: That's right, red-capped boy!

**Shino**: Who's that?

**Renga**: Here I come, I sent a message to you, Iwabee!

**Iwabee**: Renga, why you!

**Renga**: I used to show your hair and you may _not_ wear your headwrap!

**Shino**: Not to wear his headwrap?!

**Renga**: Seriously?!

**Kaminarimon**: Calm down, you guys!

**Denki**: *gasp* That's my father!

**Iwabee and Renga**: Dang it, Mr. Kaminarimon!

**Kaminarimon**: I say "stop fighting" against each other!

**Renga**: Heck off, Mr. Kaminarimon! Why are you guys following us!

**Kaminarimon**: This because my son had worn his "own" alternate suit for the technological festival.

**Renga**: Wearing his own costume for the fest-

**Lee**: Everyone, calm down!

**Metal**: Papa!

**Iwabee**: Master Lee?!

**Lee**: So, I present to you, Kaminarimon.

**Kaminarimon**: Lee?

**Lee**: I saw that Metal looking at your son wearing his own alternate costume for the techno-fest.

**Kaminarimon**: That's right.

Disloyal Metal with Iwabee looking at Denki

* * *

the present

**Denki**: *after eating burger together with Metal* Whoa! This tastes good!

**Enko**: Oh, nope, you guys! Iwabee will be jealous when we go to this restaurant.

**Denki**: B-but...

**Enko**: No "buts", Denki! I have a photo of your family.

**Metal**: You took a pic!

**Enko**: *pointing to a pic* Metal, your dad used to lack ninjutsu and genjutsu, but only used taijutsu. So, is Leaf Hurricane your recent technique?

**Metal**: Yes.

**Enko**: And Denki, your dad started your family's company and he had you.

**Denki**: Are you sure?

**Enko**: He's fond of collecting trading card game, too!

**Metal**: So how'd we avoid Iwabee's jealousy?

**Denki**: We're in danger, Onikuma!

*Iwabee arriving, Metal and Denki caught*

**Enko**: It's Iwabee!

**Iwabee**: You didn't _invite_ me!? I am _jealous_!

**Enko**: Don't do it, Iwabee, _noooooo_!

* * *

THE END

* * *

_That's why I am jealous of the Thunder Youth because of Metal and Denki having match the combination of metal and electricity. It's not fair! So, please stop making me jealous, Metal! Ugh, dang it, you scums!_ \- Iwabee Yuino


End file.
